


Only you and me.

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian Kinney meets a man that changes his life





	Only you and me.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This came to me while waiting in the Doctor's office.

A big thank you to my Beta: Mactwck 

* * *

 

Chapter one: Doctor, Doctor, give me the news!  
  
  
Buzz ... Buzz ... Buzz.... Buzz. The pager danced across the table.  
  
Buzz ... Buzz.... Buzz ... Buzz. Once again it skidded across the table.  
  
Brian sits up in bed upon hearing the buzzing reaches over grabbing the pager. It's a 911, which means to call in right away.  
  
Looking over at the blond mop of hair barely peeking out of the covers, he starts shaking the man  
  
"Justin.... Justin..... Baby, wake up Justin. Come on, I need you to wake up. It's the hospital paging you, Justin," he tries once more to move the man, only to get a grunt out of him  
  
"Uhhhh..…" The blond digs himself deeper into the blankets  
  
"Justin, come on. I need you to wake up..... Baby, it's a 911 code.....Justin, wake up! Wake up!"   
  
"No ... no.... no.... Brian. Leave me alone. I need to sleep. We already fucked five times already. Go back to sleep. I promise, you can fuck me in the shower in the morning. I'll even blow you just let me sleep."  
  
"Justin Matthew Kinney, wake your ass up right now or I'm kicking you out of bed!" Brian shouts, as he yanks the blankets off of Justin, only to reveal a gorgeous body with a most wonderful bubble butt you have ever seen.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem, Brian?" Justin asks as he is sitting up in bed. Running his hands over his face, Justin tries to understand why the fuck he being awoken in the middle of the fucking night. 'Wait a damn minute!' he thought. "What the fuck did you just call me?" Justin glares over at Brian.  
  
"I said that your fucking pager has been going off for the last five minutes, while your burrowing your ass deeper in the covers. It's a 911 code. Didn't you tell me those wore important, you little shit?"  
  
"Fuck me!" Justin grabs the pager out of Brains hands looking over the at end table. "Where the fuck is the phone?" Justin says, looking at the floor, in case he knocked it off during last night's fuck fest .  
  
Brian walks into the bathroom saying, "You were the last one to use it when you were talking to Ian."  
  
"Shit! I left it downstairs." Justin answers as he gets out of his bed. "And his name is Ethan!" he yells as makes his way down the spiral staircase that leads to the living room.  
  
Brian finishes taking his piss and walks over the sink to wash his hands. He loves this bathroom. The shower is even bigger then the one at the loft. It even had a little bench, which had came in handy many a time when there was no rush to leave the comfort of a hot shower when occupied by a hot blond. It also came with two sinks. It had taken him a while but he had finally broken Justin of the bad habit of using his side. Though Justin's argument had been "This is my fucking house, I will use what ever the fuck sink I want," but after fucking the blond over the sink and not letting him come for almost an hour, Justin had relented that it was Brian's sink and he would not use it with out permission.  
  
It was hard to believe that Brian Kinney, stud of Liberty Avenue and King of Babylon, had been seeing, dating or semi living with Justin Taylor for over six months. It didn't freak him out. In fact, the days he couldn't come over because Justin was on call at the hospital were the longest nights of his life. Of course, he wasn't with out his moments when he felt he was turning into some happy Stepford fag. On one of those nights he found him self at Babylon, only to leave with in a hour. Knowing what Justin could do with his tongue and the way his body moved when they were fucking, Brian realize that no trick could even come close. Some nights, Justin had an even bigger appetite for sex then Brian. 'He could barely keep up or keep it up on those nights,' he thought fondly.   
  
Who would have thought that a trip to the emergency room could change his life so much? That it would bring one Justin Taylor into it, turning it up side down from the moment he laid eyes on him. He knew that he had to have him, even though Mr. Taylor had proven to be quite a challenge. Yet, here he was and he wasn't letting go.  
  
Brian was brought out of his thoughts as the blond made his way slowly up the spiral staircase.  
  
Justin came to stand at the foot of the bed, "So, Mr. Kinny, is there something we need to discuss?" Justin asked with a little smirk on his lips.  
  
Raising an eye brow, Brian surged his shoulders, "Talk about what?"  
  
"I seem to recall you calling me by a particular name a while back that I'm most positive does not belong to me. Do we need to have the talk again?"   
  
"Oh that," Brian answered, hoping that Justin had forgot all about that. This was not the moment to have this discussion with Justin or fight as it turn out to be the last time.  
  
"Yes that, " Justin said, taking a deep breath released it slowly. "You do know that you will have to be punished, right?"   
  
"Oh really? Are you going to be doing the punishing, little boy? Brian asked, raising his eye brow. The challenge was thrown down.  
  
Justin smile got wider. "Oh, I'll show you just how little I am when I shove my cock in your mouth and wash it out with my cum."  
  
Brian couldn't help but lick his lips at thought of having Justin's beautiful dick in his mouth. Justin might not be very tall but he was well endowed. He loved to taste him any chance he got.  
  
Justin was motioning with his finger for Brian to come closer.  
  
How could he resist getting on his hands and knees and not for the first time? Brian started making his way across the bed, licking his lips again. He was willing to suffer through his punishment as many times as it was necessary.  
  
  
TBC  
  
Chapter 2: Flashback   
  
  



End file.
